


the hands that worship you

by stultiloquent



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent
Summary: Sometimes Stefan will grasp for Colin's fingers just to trace the callouses on the pad of his index finger, the side of his thumb, almost subconsciously but it grounds him when he's thinking too deeply about other things. And when Colin turns his intense gaze back onto him, Stefan will feel compelled to swap shy fingers for his tongue, follow the dips and valleys of Colin's fingers to trace the callouses with the tip of his tongue instead, until he's full on wrapping his lips around Colin's fingers, saliva drooling as he licks and sucks.Or, the one where Stefan is a slut for Colin's fingers.





	the hands that worship you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atr0cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/gifts), [Sherlockinatardiswithdonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockinatardiswithdonna/gifts).



> This fic was written for Nic, who wanted more content about Colin's calloused hands; for Nicole, who encouraged me to go ahead and actually write it; and for Stef, for being Colin hoe on main with me :')

Stefan loves Colin's hands a lot, loves to hold onto them, big and warm and rough in places from coder's callouses and accidental cigarette burns, loves the way it makes him feel safe when their fingers intertwine, loves the way Colin trails one hand down the side of his face in a soothing motion, tucking stray curls behind his ears, hand large enough to cradle his jaw when he's got Stefan on his knees, loves the way Colin's hands cover his own entirely when he holds him down by his palms as he fucks into him. 

Sometimes Stefan will grasp for Colin's fingers just to trace the callouses on the pad of his index finger, the side of his thumb, almost subconsciously but it grounds him when he's thinking too deeply about other things. And, sometimes, when Colin turns his intense gaze back onto him, Stefan will feel compelled to swap shy fingers for his tongue, follow the dips and valleys of Colin's fingers to trace the callouses with the tip of his tongue instead, until he's full on wrapping his lips around Colin's fingers, saliva drooling as he licks and sucks, but too out of it to care.

Colin never stops him. Most of the time, the man indulges him, unable to say no when Stefan looks so good with three fingers stretching his mouth. Such as now.

They're sat facing each other on the living room couch, the show on the telly long abandoned. The telly continues to make vague noises, but both men's attention is zeroed in onto the wet sounds of Colin's fingers disappearing into Stefan's mouth as he sucks them in deeper with each lick and nibble.

"What do you want tonight, hmm?" Colin murmurs, low, asking just to hear Stefan say it out loud because he already has an idea what the boy wants. He thinks of all the times Stefan will follow this with bending down to take his cock into his mouth with the same eagerness, and he has to swallow hard to hold back a shudder.

Stefan hums wordlessly, avoiding his question as he continues to lick along the gaps between Colin's fingers.

"Stefan..." Colin says again, a bit more forcefully this time, the strain in his voice betraying just how much this is getting to him.

Stefan meets his gaze then, blinks beguilingly at him as he swirls his tongue around Colin's fingers once more, only satisfied when he hears that unmistakable hitch in Colin's breathing. He finally lets go of Colin's hand, the fingers leaving his mouth with a pop. Dribble gathers at the corner of his mouth, spilling a little onto his chin. He makes no attempt to wipe the mess away, knowing it only serves to drive Colin crazy. And if the rapidly hardening length in Colin's trousers is any indication, he's doing a splendid job doing just that.

Stefan slides a hand over the bulge in the denim, hiding a smile. "I'd be happy to continue just sucking on your fingers for the rest of the evening..." He begins slyly, licking his own fingers to wet them while his other hand works on Colin's zipper and button. He gives Colin's cock a few strokes with his wet fingers, and dips his head down, lips hovering over the crown of Colin's cock. "But we both know that's not what you'd want," Stefan adds, and takes Colin's cock into his mouth.

"You little shi--" Whatever Colin wanted to say is lost to a low groan as Stefan digs his tongue against his slit. And then Stefan begins to suck Colin off in earnest, knowing just the things to do with his tongue to make Colin come undone now that he's had his cock in his mouth countless number of times over the course of their relationship so far. At first he was a shy mess in bed, but Colin would always tell him, how good his mouth feels, how tight he is around his cock when he lets Colin fuck him... Knowing that he can make the man come undone just as much as the man drives him wild has proven to be a solid ego boost.

Stefan digs his tongue against Colin's slit again, moaning at the taste of his precum, losing himself in the feeling of Colin filling all his senses - Colin heavy on his tongue, Colin's fingers digging against his scalp and gripping his hair. All pretense of teasing gone now as he relaxes his jaw and lets Colin fuck his throat. He moans louder still at a particularly hard shove into his mouth, and swallows around him enthusiastically on the slow slide out.

Colin's murmuring bits and phrases, encouraging little noises and shapeless praises that Stefan can't quite make out but they send a thrill through him all the same. 

Soon, Colin's murmuring gives way entirely to heavy panting, and that telltale stutter in his thrust as his hips lose their rhythm that Stefan knows all too well. "Stef," Colin pants by way of warning the boy, but Stefan pays him no mind, somehow sinking his mouth even further down the shaft of Colin's dick so that it's lodged all the way down his throat. 

That is how Colin comes, to the feeling of that tight wet heat constricting around his cock, and the absolutely obscene sight of his dick bulging from inside the boy's throat.

Come dribbles out Stefan's mouth when he pulls out, adding more to the mess on his chin. Colin catches the stray droplets with his thumb, which Stefan immediately laps away, once again taking Colin's thumb into his mouth, like he just can't get enough of Colin, any part of him, on his tongue.

Colin truly shudders then, and the sight itself would've made him hard on the spot if he hadn't just come. 

Stefan's still licking away at Colin's fingers, even after it's completely clean. They stay like that for a bit, until Colin collects himself enough to tug his fingers away from Stefan's greedy mouth. Stefan immediately chases after his hand - a sight that has Colin chuckling softly - then stills again when Colin smooths a gentle thumb over his cheek with that same hand, instinctively leaning into the touch. Stefan's hair is still sticking up in places from where Colin gripped and pulled, and for a brief moment, Colin feels a fullness in his chest, overcome with such fondness for this ridiculous creature lying in his lap. 

"Come up here, love."

Stefan obliges, crawling slightly to raise himself back up to eye level with Colin. Colin immediately pulls him onto his lap and into his arms for a lazy wet kiss that seems to last for minutes, eventually parting only to push Stefan's shirt off. Stefan's bare chest is a tempting pale expanse of freckled skin that Colin never gets tired of, and he's kissing and running his hands all over it before he can think twice. "You're so lovely... always so good for me..." Colin can't help but murmur into Stefan's skin as he mouths along the boy's neck, sucking hickeys onto collarbones, shoulder, his chest; his hands smoothing from his lower back up his sides to his shoulders and back again. Each caress leaves a trail of fire in its wake, and that with the litany of murmured praises is quickly reducing Stefan to soft gasps and pleased sighs. All Stefan can do is hold onto Colin's shoulders as he once again finds himself lost in the sensations of Colin touching him everywhere: the brush of his lips and scrape of his teeth against the shell of his ear, the calloused pads of his thumb and forefinger around his sensitive nipples, and the heat of his palms around his cock when his hands dip past his waistband to give him a good squeeze. 

Stefan has to break away to catch his breath and quell the rush to his head. "Colin," Stefan begins, but Colin's already pushing him onto his back, knowing just what it is that Stefan is asking for. His hand begins to build a steady rhythm on Stefan's cock, only pausing to ease the pants off of the boy. Slowly, the friction draws little moans and whimpers out of Stefan, but it's not enough.

"Colin," Stefan says again. "Come on, I want your fingers." 

Colin peers down at him with a knowing smirk. "Am I not touching you right now? With my fingers?" He says as he pulls another moan out of Stefan with a leisurely flick of his wrist. 

" _Colin_ ," Stefan whines, dragging out Colin's name in annoyance. "Come _on_ , you know what I meant." He removes one hand from where he's gripping tightly onto Colin's shoulders, but Colin is faster, catching his hand before he can nudge at Colin's other hand on his cock.

When Colin makes no attempt to release Stefan's hand or halt his hand's movements on Stefan's cock, Stefan huffs in defeat. "I want your fingers inside me," he says, swallowing another moan. "Please."

Colin has half a mind to continue teasing Stefan, payback for what Stefan had been doing to him all evening before he let up and finally sucked him off. How fun it would be, to keep this up until Stefan properly begs him. 

But then Stefan's already looking at him with a pleading frown, and Colin thinks of the many more pretty noises Stefan's sure to make when he falls apart on just his fingers alone. 

"Alright." He leans down to give Stefan a promising kiss. "Wait here," he says, and gets up to grab his tube of lube.

Colin comes back to the couch to Stefan's expectant eyes following his movements. He settles onto the couch, kneels above Stefan, who's already parting his legs without being asked to. Colin can't help but chuckle again. No matter the front Stefan puts on, he can't cover up his eagerness and desperation when he gets into this state.

Colin drizzles lube onto his fingers and traces a slick forefinger over Stefan's hole, teasingly with a barely-there pressure. "Hold your legs open for me, darling," he says, and has to hide a grin when Stefan does just that without any hesitation or resistance. He drops a kiss onto Stefan's left thigh, right over a spot of birthmark as he pushes one finger, then two, into Stefan. There's a muffled thump, the sound of Stefan's head falling back and hitting the couch's armrest at the feeling. Colin looks up and sees Stefan's eyes closed, mouth hanging slightly open.

"That good, huh?" Colin says, and it's a testament to how gone Stefan is that he just nods, doesn't bite back with a remark.

Colin starts thrusting his fingers lightly, sinking in ever so slightly deeper on every thrust back in. He's two knuckles in when Stefan starts whimpering again. 

"What do you need, Stef? More fingers?"

Stefan nods again, frantically. "More, yes -- and deeper--" He breaks off into a moan when Colin does as is asked of him, thrusting his fingers all the way in and hitting the right spot on the first try, his hand familiar with Stefan's body after so many rounds he's spent wirh Stefan, so many times he's made Stefan come.

Colin repeats the motion a few more times, relishing in all of Stefan's answering moans. He pulls his fingers out to add more lube onto a third finger, and Stefan immediately whines at the loss.

Colin hushes Stefan, leaning down to press kisses onto Stefan's forehead. "I'm adding another finger now," he tells him. Stefan is impatient, already pushing back to meet his thrust in, his ass swallowing all three fingers with almost no resistance. Colin stares, desire curling in the pit of his belly. He remembers how it feels, all the other times it was his cock sinking between those cheeks instead.

Stefan manages to keep up with the pace for a few strokes before it gets too much for him to focus on meeting Colin's thrusts. Colin keeps hitting his prostrate on every stroke, and the fullness of being filled by long, thick fingers and the drag of knuckles on his hole provide just the right burn to render him helpless. Like this, he's a quivering, gasping mess, so that even when Colin dips his fingers into Stefan's gaping mouth with his other hand, Stefan can only moan, unable to focus enough to wrap his lips around them and suck. 

Colin settles for hooking his thumb over Stefan's bottom lip instead, pressing down onto the tongue to hear more of his sweet cries fall out of his open mouth. The cries only get louder and louder as Colin quickens the pace of his fingers. He can tell Stefan is close from the way his stomach's pulled taut, the way his thighs tremble and the arms holding them open shake with effort. He pulls his hand away from Stefan's mouth and wraps it around his neglected cock, pumps it two, three times, and Stefan's coming, clenching on Colin's fingers as he spills onto his stomach.

Colin's only just wiped his fingers on his trousers when Stefan tugs him down, already missing the feeling of Colin's hands on him. They trade kisses until Stefan's breathless again, until it's getting hard to ignore the mess on his stomach.

Colin gets up to hunt for a washcloth from their bathroom and cleans the both of them up properly. He rubs the damp cloth gently against Stefan's skin and presses a kiss into the hollow of his navel afterwards. Stefan huffs in amusement, midriff fluttering.

They dress themselves again, Colin buttoning up his trousers properly. Stefan haphazardly throws on his pants and leans against Colin, too boneless in his relaxed state to bother putting the rest of his clothes back on.

Colin lights a cigarette and drapes an arm around Stefan to pull him close. Stefan turns to him with a peaceful smile, makes grabby hands for Colin's cigarette. Colin holds it for him as he takes a drag, then sticks the cig back into his own mouth as he picks up the abandoned TV remote. He channel surfs until he finds a nature documentary.

They watch the programme for a while in a comfortable silence, Colin carding his fingers through Stefan's tangled up curls mindlessly, smoothing out the bangs. "Love you," he hears Stefan mumble drowsily. He turns to peck him on the cheek and finds Stefan's eyelids already drooping. 

"Oi. Get up, we're not falling asleep here." Colin remembers the time they did in fact fall asleep on the couch. It's a modestly-sized three-seater that Stefan had picked out, too cramped to fit the both of them lying horizontally on it. Colin had woken up with both his arms fallen asleep, Stefan curled up comfortably on top of him like he belonged there. Invading his space, the way he had invaded Colin's home very shortly after the summer they first met, and then invaded Colin's every thought afterwards.

He shakes Stefan a little. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"Yeah?" Stefan perks up at that, looking at him hopefully with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're insatiable."

Stefan hums in agreement, and steals Colin's cigarette for another drag so that he can not-so-subtly press a kiss onto Colin's fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I write in 3 years and it's... porn. Well, at least now I can say I've written proper nsfw content
> 
> Yes, that was actually my first serious attempt at a sex scene, hope it wasn't too shoddy, lemme know what you think!


End file.
